Eyal Lavin
Eyal Lavin''' (Oded Fehr) was a Mossad agent. He later resigned from that intelligence agency. Eyal had a strong working relationship with Annie Walker and a brief romantic interest with her. Eyal often disappears into a crowd whenever he and Annie are finished with a mission. It is one of his most prudent and spy-like traits, one which Annie finds endearing. Eyal also refers to Annie as 'Neshama', which is Hebrew for soul or spirit. Season 1 Eyal first appears in the Season 1 episode, "No Quarter". He assaults Annie as she enters the CIA Safe House in Zurich. Season 2 He next appears in the episode, Good Advices. In 'Good Advices,'' Lavin tells Annie that he revealed all of his Mossad life to his wife, who took their young son Ari and left him because she felt it was selfish of him to worry her all the time. Lavin is highly skilled in hand-to-hand, and is a quick thinker on his feet. Each time he has run into Annie on an op, he has regarded her as a hinderance in the beginning of each meeting, but by the end, they are working together and have a mutual partnership. At the end of Good Advices, he leaves Annie a birthday greeting, but immediately disappears afterwards before she turns around to thank him. Whether he has any intimate feelings for her is unknown. Season 3 In 'This is Not America', he and Annie meet again in Israel where they are tasked to convince a American rocket scientist turn on his Israeil girlfriend. During the mission, Eyal reveals that the CIA has asked him to do a cogent proflie of her work in the field. Annie is furious, but she puts her feelings aside and eventually, with Eyal's help, they complete the mission. In 'Rock N Roll Suicide' Eyal rescues Annie from her imprisonment in Russia. Utterly relieved she collapses into his arms, and the two quickly escape. In 'Wishful Beginnings' Eyal goes to the CIA along with his boss Rivka Singer in order for them to help a Mossad Asset who has gone missing in D.C, in return Mossad will share the Intel that the Asset has gathered for them, via a computer chip embedded in a watch that Mossad had given her. Joan agrees to this. Privately she tells Annie to secretly handle Eyal and for her to bring the watch back to the D.P.D but to not share the intel on it with him. Annie is furious by Joan's orders saying that Eyal risked his life to save hers in Russia and she will not betray him. Joan counters by saying that Mossad must have a bigger play in the Op and for her not to be naïve and to follow her orders saying that she is a spy. Despite her unease Annie accompanies Eyal to the asset Karina's hotel room they try to talk Karina into handing over the watch, but she says she wants out of the Op as it has become far too dangerous for her liking. Eyal says that is impossible, but Karina is insistent, before either Annie or Eyal can change her mind she collapses from pain and dies. Langley discovers that she was poisoned with Ricin by a rouge ex-black ops CIA agent named Griffin Kohl Eyal and Annie both try to obtain the watch that Karina has secretly hidden in her safety deposit box. Annie is able to retrieve the watch and she shares the intel with Eyal against Joan's orders. As thanks Eyal offers Annie to stay in his apartment in D.C. In 'Man In The Middle' while at his apartment Eyal slips Annie a file on Khalid Ansari, using the Intel on the file Annie proposes to Arthur that they try to launch a Drone Strike on where Khalid will be staying. After the drone strike is launched they realize that Khalid was never at the compound. After the failure Annie realizes that the photo in the file Eyal gave her was doctored. She reports it to Joan and Arthur saying Mossad played them but Joan chastises her saying that Eyal played her. In 'Scary Monsters and Super Creeps' Annie confronts Eyal on weather or not any information in the file he gave her was real or not but Eyal swears on his son's life that everything in the file he gave her was correct. The two travel together against both the CIA and Mossad's orders to track Griffin Kohl who possibly kidnapped Annie's asset Megan. They find Griffin Kohl's brother in West Virginia who is a contractor and are able to get information that Kohl rented a storage unit. Annie and Eyal go to the storage unit and find nothing but a jeep with two water bottles in it and Megan Carr's picture as they go to open it the jeep explodes with both Annie and Eyal barely escaping with their lives. Having no other leads Annie checks in with Joan who is furious that she disobeyed her direct orders not to contact Eyal and tells her to do what she wants and angrily hangs up on her. Annie once again defies Joan's orders and no longer trusting Eyal abandons him in West Virgina in order to find Griffin Kohl on her own. She eventually finds him in a landing strip attempting to leave the country via a private plane. She stops the plane from taking off and goes on it, Kohl and Annie quickly engage in a fight, where Kohl soon disables Annie, she is about to be killed when Eyal shows up and quickly shoots Kohl in the chest killing him and once again saving Annie's life. Annie says that she knows he doctored the photos not Mossed and asks him once again if their friendship can be salvaged, Eyal does not deny her accusations and says that her compassion and wanting to see the good in people is what makes her vulnerable and a bad spy. Annie stunned says nothing and leaves her relationship with Eyal left in disarray. The following night Eyal meets with Riva and it is revealed that the whole doctored photo incident was a setup so Mossed could bring Griffin Kohl out into the open and for Eyal to kill him Rivka says that she knows how lying to Annie must of hurt him but retrierates that both he and Annie has a bigger role in the overall scheme of things. She then orders Eyal back to Tel Aviv where he will be taken out of field work and put strictly on a desk. Rather than do that Eyal quits saying that his betrayal of Annie was the last straw. In 'Quicksand', while in Luxembourg following up on a lead to her missing asset Megan Carr Annie gets caught in a trap set up by Khalid Ansari, forcing her to call Eyal for help when her current tech support cannot help her find a more hurried extraction. Following Eyal's advice the two meet in his apartment in Zurich. Their meeting is awkward with Eyal telling her that he contacted a cobbler he knows in the area and offers her a clean passport in order for her to leave. Annie declines the offer and instead asks Eyal to help her track down Khalid. He agrees and the two quickly formulate a plan. They realize that since all of his electronic accounts have been frozen that he must be getting money in Zurich via a courier. Eyal reveals that he knows this because he has been in the country for a week and that he has been tailing Khalid's father and finds that he frequents a club Eyal and Annie ascertain that he must be meeting the courier in this club. The two then plan on getting the money in order for them to gain access to the club and to whoever the courier is and stop him/her. Eyal and Annie travel to a jewelry store where one of Eyal's Mossad contacts works he asks the man for the amount of money they need in un-cut diamonds. The man agrees and proceeds to call Tel Aviv following the protocols Eyal taught him, Eyal becomes agitated and says that time is too short and angrily orders his asset to give them what they need. The asset gets angry and produces a Taser telling them to get out of his store. Eyal quickly subdues the man but Annie tells him to stop and the two leave. Annie asks Eyal why he stopped his asset from calling Tel Aviv and asks if he got suspended from Mossad. Eyal offhandedly says that he quit to Annie's shock, she then realizes that he quit because of her and because Mossad made Eyal take the fall for the doctored photos, she expresses her compassion for him knowing how hard a decision it was for him to leave. Eyal replies while he is grateful for her compassion now isn't the time they must get the money in order for them to get to Khalid. Annie calls Joan and asks for her help in getting the money she agrees and a deliveryman appears at Eyal's apartment door with flowers and a suitcase full of money. They go to the club with Eyal giving both himself and Annie a small dart laced with a numbing agent and inside a GPS tracker as small as a grain of rice, when they find the courier either Annie or himself can inject it and will be able to follow the courier to Khalid. Annie soon realizes that Megan Carr is the courier she and Khalid got engaged and she says that she wasn't kidnapped that Khalid arranged for her to have a life while she believes Annie and the CIA destroyed her old life. Annie tries to convince Megan that Khalid is dangerous and will surely kill her once she becomes of no more use to him, but Meagan won't listen. Annie accepts her decision and hugs her while discreetly injecting her with the dart with the GPS tracker. She finds Eyal and the two leave the club mere seconds later a man drives up and guns Megan Carr down. Horrifed Annie and Eyal flee the scene back to his apartment, Annie expresses cynicism about her inability to save Megan while Eyal comforts her saying that he did not mean what he said in West Virginia about her compassion being a hindrance to her spycraft but says that it is a strength and for her not to lose it effectively rekindling their broken friendship. Soon Khalid and his henchman break into Eyal's apartment they are five stories up but Eyal says that there is a balcony below them. Annie goes out onto the balcony but Eyal closes the door behind her she is horrified but he injects himself with his GPS dart and says for her to go. Annie quickly escapes and soon gets a call from Khalid. In 'LadyStardust' Khalid Ansari calls Annie and demands her to turn over the CIA assets in his father's company in exchange for Eyal's safe release. Auggie soon arrives in Amsterdam and he and Annie devise a plan to save Eyal. They meet Khalid in a local flower market. Annie gives Khalid a empty folder and shoots Eyal with a fake gun that Auggie got from a friend of his in Amsterdam. The trio then flee to a pier not far from the flower market. They soon escape Khalid's men on a small boat. Annie gets a call from Joan and Arthur they say that Khalid is going back home that Saudi government made a deal with the Dutch. Both Annie and Eyal want to kill Khalid but Auggie vehemently protests saying it would be a suicide mission and that they should all go home. Annie seemingly agrees to this, but she quickly slips away from both Auggie and Eyal. Annie goes to Khalid in his safe house while holding him at gunpoint tells him that his father ordered one of his bodyguards to kill Megan she then tells him that his father never really cared about him and that he can do what he wants with that information. Annie then meets up with a very worried Auggie and Eyal. At the airport Eyal reveals that he will be retiring to a fishing boat in Athens. Annie finds it hard to believe that Eyal is truly going to retire from spying. Eyal offers Annie a invitation to come with him, which she quickly declines saying that she needs to go home and put down roots.Annie tells him a heartfelt good-bye.Eyal says that he isn't good at saying good-bye but does thank her for once again saving him. Annie turns she then turns back around and finds that Eyal has characteristically disappeared by melting into the airport crowd. Season 4 In the 4th Season summer finale 'Levitate Me' Eyal returns in order to help Annie fake her own death so she can go completely off of the grid. After Annie is presumably shot dead by her fellow CIA officer Calder Michaels her body is taken into a ambulance. The driver of the ambulance is reveled to be Eyal. He drives Annie out of Frankfurt. They stop at the border. He then revives her and gives her some water to rehydrate herself. Annie is somewhat shocked that her plan worked. Eyal joked that after all of the times they have had to together that she had doubt. Annie says that she never had any doubt and that she trusts him with her life. The two leave the ambulance and Eyal gives Annie a go-pack which contains, a change of clothes, some money, a temporary I.D. and Pesek-Zman (Israeli chocolate). Annie takes the go-pack and prepares to leave. Before Annie goes Eyal also gives her a Mossad file on Sana Wilcox. Annie takes the file but asks why is he giving it to her, stating she thought he quit. Eyal quickly reveals that he didn't go to Greece and says Mossad found him before he even left Europe and brought him back into the fold. He then asks Annie if this is truly the end of her life as Annie Walker. She replies with a definitive yes. Eyal then gently takes her by her shoulders and says genuinely that she is a amazing woman. Annie replies that she cannot thank him enough for all he has done. Eyal says warmly that she can thank him again wherever she may be. The two share a tight warm hug good-bye and Annie quickly flees the scene. Episodes Featured *No Quarter *Good Advices *A Girl Like You *This Is Not America *Rock 'n' Roll Suicide *Wishful Beginnings *Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps) *Quicksand *Lady Stardust *Levitate Me Episodes Mentioned *Man in the Middle Category:Recurring Characters